


Keep Quiet

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Like, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Sleepiness, idek, really that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's literally two guys having a short conversation in bed. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet

“Eren? Are you awake?”

A heavy sigh sounded from the mound of sheets next to him, “yes.”

“I miss Marco.”

“Jean, I swear to God, you are the whiniest bitch I’ve ever known.” Despite his venomous words the irritation in his voice lacked conviction, and his hand wrapped itself around Jean’s. “We’ll see him in a few days, just have some patience already.”

The elder boy held onto him tightly, thinking for a moment before he rolled closer; wrapping his arms around Eren’s middle and curling up against him. Eren twisted his fingers into Jean’s hair, “you’re so fuckin’ needy.”

Jean mumbled some kind of protest into Eren’s chest, but he couldn’t distinguish a word of it.

“Jean?”

“Mmm?”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh good, fob still making an appearance in the title. I wrote this while flying to Florida, idk what you were expecting. I know I have more important things to write but ugh. Bacon milkshakes for reading, kudos, and comments xx


End file.
